Zayne the hedgehog highschool
by riders3211
Summary: zayne and sonic friends go through the horrors of highschool. drama and humor will be included a disclaimer i do not own sonic and characters they belong to sega i just own zayne


Zayne The Hedgehog High school Chapter 1

Authors Notes.. This is officially my first story so let's give it a try shall we?

Sunday morning.

Coming Guys! Yes. I know why someone would want to go out on Sunday a day before school starts well the answer is amy. "Hey amy can I ask you why do we have to go today at 8:30 in the morning?" "Because." Sigh. Alright just let me get dressed. Four minutes later… Jeez Zayne that took you forever. If you're wondering who this guy is well it's sonic and to him four minutes is like a billion years. Well sorry sonic I didn't realize I had to get dressed at 8:30. Alright you guys lets go pick up the two love birds. By the way amy is talking about Shadow and Rouge and f.y.i don't say love birds in front of them. Five minutes later… Knock Knock. Who is it shadow. How the hell am I supposed to know I'm not psychic. Knock Knock. Coming hold the fuck on. Man shads that took forever I had to knock twice. Shadow grabs sonic by the neck. I I It cough cough joke shadow cough chill. Shadow let's go. Sonic gasps for air. Yo shad go get dressed we got a long ways to go to go and get blaze and silver. First tell me wtf is going on? Oh "amy" wants us to have one more "fun day" before school starts tomarrow. Hey shadow that sounds like a good idea Rouge said. Sigh fine. Amy elbows Zayne. Hey it's not my fault you woke me up on Sunday at get this 8:30. He's got you there ames. Amy gives sonic a death glare. Sonic gulps. I mean burn Zayne. Heh heh. Can we just get this over with. Silvers point of view… Man I wish blaze knew how much I love her. Then there was a knock at the door. "I hope it's a gun to blow my head off!" Then a voice startled my thoughts You want to go out with us. Sure hold on. Jesus don't these guys know what time it is. Yeah but sonic and "amy" insisted. I chuckled. Because sonic's way of hanging out is madden and party's. Alright let's go pick up blaze replied amy. The name of blaze made me blush a little. Yo earth to silver were leaving. Shut up sonic. Yo don't shoot the messenger. Alright let's go. **Blazes point of view..** I was sitting on the couch watching reruns of the simpsons thinking about what silver had said earlier. **Flashback…** So blaze I have been thinking what could ever happen between us. At the end of that sentence I blushed real hard. The next thing I know the doorbell rings and I noticed silvers facial expression change from naieve to extreme disappointment. Back to now… Oh what would be different if that bell didn't ring. I wonder but then the bell rang. Oh speak of the devil. Sup blaze want to hang out. I was about to respectfully decline but then I saw silver. Uh yeah sure hang on. I whisper to amy can you guys give me and Caugh silver a minute. Oh! Got you wink wink. Alright guys lets wait by the fountain. I quickly lean to grab silver and tell him to come inside a sec. In the process of every one going to the fountain silver sneaks inside as instructed. So blaze what did you need to talk about. Remember the day you asked about us. Silver blushed and nodded his head in agreement. Well I realized I never had a chance to reply. Yeah because sonic interrupted us. Flashback… Uh mood killer. Yeah hello. Blaze who is it? It's just sonic. Hey blaze did you hear me and amy are finaly dating. Hey congrats sonic. Right silver? Yeah congrats. Well blaze I got to go talk to you later. K bye silver. Back to now… So what were you going to say that night? I was going to say possibly. By then silver was blushing extremely mad. So If I ask you out you will maybe say yes. Yes. Really thank you blaze you just made my day. That made me so happy to make someones day especialy silvers. Then he kissed me and I was really blushing. This continued for 5 minutes. Then they stopped for air. Well I'll be waiting outside blaze see ya;) 4 minutes later and I made it outside and all eyes were on my and already knew what they wanted to hear. Soo? Sonic asked. Were officially dating sonic. Then silver and sonic fist bumped and he high fived Zayne. _**Well not bad eh for a newbie probably be doing either a time skip to the first day or the gang celebrating there last day of freedom before drama and school work starts.**_


End file.
